


Shadows

by IHealRages



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Shadows - Freeform, Sirius Black Needs a Hug, i love them, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHealRages/pseuds/IHealRages
Summary: Wolfstar monthly Drabble!Prompt: ShadowsSirius is happy to be with Remus again after twelve years in the dark.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 22
Collections: Monthly Wolfstar Drabble Challenge





	Shadows

-

In the dark frosted towers of Azkaban, Sirius learned to live with shadows

They seeped through the walls, Dementors in their wake, taking away the light. He didn’t know when he’d last seen the sun. 

Chasing Pettigrew, he didn’t stop to realise that he was _free_. Too much in his own head. Wanting the rat to die as he hid in the shadows of the castle, unseen. 

In the light of dawn, two school kids busted open his prison door, and with his Godson’s smiling face as he flew away, Sirius had suddenly realised how few shadows there were in the sky.

And then, Remus came back into his life too.

Memories of their old romance were alive in his mind as they went into hiding together. The werewolf resigning from Hogwarts to join him on the run.

They snuck into his old home, and a wave of nostalgia crashed into him. This house had once been a prison of a different kind. Shadows slunk through the corridors, distorting old portraits and leaving the rooms dusty and old. 

They curled up in front of the fireplace with a blanket. The fire crackled, warming away the icy air of Grimmauld Place. 

In the cold and dark, memories of dementors plagued him so easy. But for the first time in 12 years, Sirius really felt a warmth that sunk into his skin. The heat of Remus’ shoulder brushing against his own. 

Holding back a smile, he looked to his old friend. His dark world opened again to light. 

“Still awake?” the low voice of the werewolf rumbled by his ear. Gentle fingers ran through his hair, combing through tangles. 

“I don't think I've slept in twelve years, Remmy,” Sirius sighed, propping himself up to really look at his friend. 

Firelight spread over the room, the shadows causing the werewolf’s face to look sharper, but Remus smiled, wiping away the dark as though he was the sun. 

Sirius watched the way fire-yellow and orange light shone over his friend. Feeling the hand still stroking through his hair and the heat of a body, closer to him than anyone had been for far too long. 

“Maybe I will just nap,” he said, resting his head on Remus' chest, the rumble of a laugh shaking him gently with a whispered: 

“Goodnight, Padfoot.”

-


End file.
